


Her Breaking Point

by Toaverse



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Angst, Childhood Memories, Gen, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Protective Siblings, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse
Summary: Alador and Odalia’s neglect and over all “parenting style” has its effect on all three Blight children, but Amity has it by far the worst.And so her breaking point would come at any moment. In fact, it’s right around the corner.(Inspired by a Game of Thrones scene :) )
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight, Amity Blight & Emira Blight
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	Her Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just gonna say it, Amity is straight up almost getting the Tyrion Treatment from her parents :/
> 
> The Blight siblings overall strongly reminds me of the Lannisters. Ya know, without the sibling incest, abuse, and overall shitshow :/
> 
> Except Odalia and Alador, those two are getting Tywin-ed in this fic...
> 
> So, I put them in one of the good scenes from GoT Season 8. I’m going to challange you which scene it is :)
> 
> Enjoy!

The orange flames burn in the fireplace as the three Blight siblings feel the warmth of it sitting near it.

The day wasn’t that plesent for all three of them, having to be present in council meetings with their parents for hours as well as being scolded by them for the smallest things.

The latter was more ment for Amity...

Their parents, Alador and Odalia Blight, put far more pressure on her then their two older children, but they had their ways with Emira and Edric too.

Alador and Odalia’s neglect and over all “parenting style” has its effect on all three Blight children, but Amity has it by far the worst.

The pressure of being perfect caused her previous stuck-up behavior towards her peers, feeling overwhelmed, loneliness, and insecurities. Calling her parents’ behavior “hell” pretty much describes it for her.

But luckily, despite having called out her bratty behavior and teasing her from time to time, Emira and Edric where always there for Amity when things didn’t really go that well with their parents. The twins would hug their little sister until she felt better, or tried to cheer her up by telling her a joke or a funny story, telling her that everything is gonna be okey.

Despite the occasional pranks and teasing, Amity couldn’t have asked for better siblings.

And so her breaking point would come at any moment. In fact, it’s right around the corner.

“And so we have survived another day of boredom...” Emira says after letting out a puff, letting herself sit on the ground near the warmth of the fire.

“You’re right about that...” Edric responds. “I can’t believe we’ve been doing that for almost a decade...”

“Yeah...” Amity comments in a sad tone, memories of her horrendous childhood flooding over her.

Emira notices her little sister’s tone, and looks at her with a serious expression.

“Amity, are you okey?” the older Blight sister asks upon seeing the younger one’s expression.

“If it wasn’t for you two, I never would’ve survived my childhood...” Amity says, the confession triggering tears in her eyes.

Edric and Emira look at each other, not knowing what to say in response.

“You would have.” Edric says in response, laying a gentle hand on his little sister’s shoulder.

“You where the only ones...” Amity starts, letting out a sad sniff mid sentence. “...who didn’t treat me like a dog...” hearing her own sentence gets her choked up, a few tears streaming down her cheeks. “You two where all I had...”

Hearing their baby sister’s voice crack up, it didn’t take the twins 5 seconds to wrap her in a double hug, comforting her like they always had, and always will.

Their hearts begin to break upon hearing their baby sister cry in their arms, feeling like this is their childhood all over again.

That’s when Edric and Emira know that Amity has reached her breaking point...


End file.
